Sonic's Good Bad Day
by ChibiChibiGuardian
Summary: Sonic wakes up to a great day, only to find his best friend seriously hurt.


Author's note:  
  
I will be adding more to the story, I just want to know what you think of it so far. If you like it, please send a comment in, and then I will add the rest of the story.  
  
Sonic's Good Bad Day (edit 1)  
  
"Simple curiosity, trying to take a bite of me, let me show you just what I'm made of now!" Sonic sang as he showered. For some reason this day felt different. "Is it me, you said, you're looking for, let me show you what I am and what I'm here for, here for!" After Sonic was done washing himself, he grabbed the towel hanging on the shower and wrapped it around himself. He then proceeded with his normal daily chores. "What comes up, must go down. Yet my feet don't touch the ground. See the world spinnin' upside down." Sonic seemed extra happy today.  
  
Once Sonic was done getting ready, he watched the news and headed to Tails house. When he knocked on the door, there was no answer. Sonic thought this was awfully unusual, as Tails would have left a note if he would have left. Sonic then pushed the door and it slightly opened. Sonic walked in. He saw nothing unordinary... until he went into his best friend's room. "Oh my god," Sonic said quietly. He saw Miles on the floor, covered with blood. There were two bullet holes in his chest, and he seemed unconscious. "Soooooooooniccc!" Tails said when he had noticed his best friend in the room. "Geeeeeet sommmmmmmmmme help." "I will!" Sonic said. He then ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1.  
  
Tails was soon being rushed to the hospital in an ambulance. They said that Sonic could have gone in the ambulance but he thought that Cream should be the one who should go with him.  
  
Sonic and Amy drove to the hospital in Amy's car and arrived there about 15 minutes after the ambulance had reached there. Tails was in critical condition, and they operated right away. Cream joined Sonic and Amy in the waiting room. "What did the doctor say?" Sonic asked. "All that he would tell me is that he is in critical condition," Cream replied. This kind of thing hasn't ever happened to Sonic and friends. But Sonic was glad when he saw Knuckles on his way in. But who was that following him? "Sonic! How is Tails doing?" Knuckles said. "How did you know about Tails?" Sonic replied. "Because of her." "Hello Sonic. I told him about Tails. I felt a disturbance in the time continuum and then saw that Tails had been hurt. What is his condition?" Tikal said. "Glad to see you are back with us. He is in critical condition," Sonic said. "I'm very sorry to hear that Sonic. But this happened for a reason." "What are you talking about!" "Sonic, you know how you found Tails? Well, if he wouldn't have been hurt, you both would've been dead." "What?" "If Tails would have come out of his house when you knocked, you both would have been near the chemical spill, and would have been involved with the explosion!" "Then I guess this is a good thing." He replied.  
  
After the surgery, Tails still needed to heal, so Sonic and co. spent the night at the hospital. Cream stayed in Tails' room, while Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Tikal had to sleep down the hall in the waiting room. Not like they got any sleep anyways. At about midnight, they were greeted with another visitor. It was Rouge! "Hi boys... and girls," Rouge said. "Rouge, why are you here?" Knuckles said, "It's not like you care about Tails..." "For your information, he has been visiting my house once a week for the past three months to talk about what is going on in his life... and I listen!" Rouge replied. "Sorry, I just thought you were here to collect his insurance if he dies." "How dare you!"  
  
So Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tikal, and Rouge talked about how Tails had helped brighten up many of their days. Before they knew it, it was morning. The doctor came to talk to them. "I have some good news, and some bad news." The masked doctor said. "What would you like first?" "The good news," Sonic said. "Alright, the good news is that your friend made it! He is now okay. But his heart..." "What about his heart?" "A part of his heart... a part that can never be fixed with any medical tools... was hit." "What in the hell does that mean?" "He currently is a very, very cold person. He had Cream crying in the first ten minutes after he had woken up. All she said was good morning, and he replied with a bunch of insults." "Doctor, how can this be? How can a guy like you not be able to fix that?" "For one thing, I'm not a guy, I am someone that only Sonic knows. And for another thing, how can we make someone more kind?" "I see you what you mean. Who are you anyway?" "I am..." the doctor then took off her mask. "Tiara Boobowski!" "Tiara, I thought you and your father left this place after I saved you!"  
  
"But I came back, as I dreamed to be a doctor, and this place has the best schools and hospitals." "Alright, back on the subject, can we talk to Tails?" "As you wish," Tiara replied.  
  
OMG CHIBICHIBI CONTINUE PLZ! 


End file.
